The Rise of Luke Skywalker as a Sith?
by Lizzaay Wilder
Summary: A 'what if luke had given in to the Emperor in Return of the Jedi and gone down a path of Darkness' story.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF LUKE SKYWALKER HAD GIVEN IN TO THE DARK SIDE AND OBEYED THE EMPEROR'S COMMANDS?**

"**_Take__your__father__'__s__place__and__become__my__apprentice_!"**

**The words echoed around Luke's head as he lay there in disbelief of what he had just done… only minutes ago, he had resisted to kill his father, Vader, and given him self over to the Emperor. His fear and anger had taken over him, and he had gotten to his knees and simply said '_yes_'.**

**The simplest word for the most complicated situation a Jedi knight could ever come across. But 'Jedi' no longer applied to Luke's current situation. He was on the path to becoming a 'Sith Lord'. _Damn__it._**

**His father was off in medical care getting a new robotic hand connected to his arm, and Luke was sat in his chambers. Luke was aware that his friends had failed to destroy the Death Star and had retreated, currently assessing the situation. _Should__they__destroy__the__Death__Star__with__Luke__in__it,__as__the__Emperor__'__s__new__apprentice?_**

**He didn't like it very much himself, but he had feared the survival of his friends and everyone he loved. That fear had consumed him, and in the spur of the moment, _yes_ had escaped his lips unconsciously. **

**What would Leia think? Would she be frustrated with Luke? Of course she would! She had every god damn right to be! Luke had been weak; the fear of loosing everything at once had blinded him. He'd had no real awareness of his actions at the time, and Luke felt incredibly ashamed.**

"**Luke?"**

**Vader's call disturbed Luke's thoughts, and he sat up and motioned for the door to open with his hand.**

**His father stepped into Luke's chambers and he assessed his son with brief concern.**

**Vader feeling concern… how stupid!**

"**I've been thinking – well… we've been thinking – that it's time you started your training. That you started your path to becoming an incredible Sith."**

**The words were like poison. Luke couldn't believe he was hearing them; he wanted to escape! To leave this place and be back home at Tatooine when everything was so simple and so un-complicated, before he had bought the droids that had led to the death of his family, before everything!**

**Biting his lip, Luke nodded and cursed himself in his thoughts for being such an idiot.**

"**Your thoughts betray you, Luke," Vader sighed. He observed Luke once more and started towards the door. "We'll be seeing you shortly in the Emperor's lair."**

**Luke nodded and felt a surge of relief as Vader left his room. He gathered his sith robes, new light saber and just happened to leave his common sense behind as he exited his chambers and made his way to the lair. **

**He hated this. He hated the way the droids acknowledged him, how the storm troopers looked at him and how the general crew of the Death Star observed him with a hint of hate and fear. He did not want to be feared. He did not want to be all-powerful.**

**He had joined against his will, and that made it so damn obvious he was going to be useless to the Emperor. Luke would not be a perfect asset to the Empire like the Emperor envisioned. Luke would be a stubborn and all-round disappointment for them (that made Luke slightly smug).**

**His legs had taken him to the lair quicker than he thought, and before he knew it, he was stood before the Emperor.**

"**Accessing your anger is the key to you becoming sith, my young apprentice," the Emperor hissed as he looked upon Luke from his throne. "Wield your weapon, and I would like to see you unleash your anger on these useless droids we captured."**

**The Emperor pointed over Luke's shoulder towards the droids. Luke turned to face them, and felt his body go numb with ache and pain as he heard the familiar cries of his beloved companions being pushed towards Luke.**

"**Master Luke! How happy I am to see you. You'll be able to rescue us straight away, get us out of this _terrible_ place."**

_**Oh no…**_

"**Ouch! R2 don't do that! What? What was that you say? Master Luke has turned to the Dark Side? Sometimes I wonder if I'm translating your words correctly." C3PO turned to face Luke and began shuffling towards him. "You're going to get us out of here aren't you?"**

**Luke gulped.**

"**Unleash your anger Luke! Your hatred towards me and your father, unleash it all on these droids!"**

**He grabbed his weapon.**

"**Luke, whatever are you doing? Ah yes! You're going to destroy these incompetent enemies and save us! See R2? I told you Luke would get us out of here! Dark side… _ha_!" **

**The red of Luke's light saber glowed.**

"**Good." The Emperor cried, raveling in the enjoyment of watching Luke Skywalker destroy his beloved droids.**

"**Why on _Earth_is your light saber red, Master Luke?"**

_**Beep beep beep.**_

"**He has not! I'm sure there's some logical explanation R2. Right Luke?"**

**_I__'__m__sorry,_ thought Luke as he stopped just a metre from C3PO and R2.**

"**Do it!"**

"**My _goodness_ Luke. What are you planning on doing with that treacherous thing?" C3PO waved his arms about in surprise as Luke raised the light saber above his head.**

_**Think of your hatred towards the Emperor, just kill the droids and get it over and done with. Now! Don't think; it's the only way. Just… do it!**_

"**Master Luke, I "**

**Luke cut him off, brought down the light saber, and saw the reflection of his demonic gold eyes in C3PO's metal body, witnessing the end of a heroic Jedi Knight and the rise of a dark and powerful Sith Lord.**

_**I'm sorry Obi-Wan Kenobi, I've failed you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

** The heap of metal parts and sparking wires poking out from the disembodied droids was enough to end Luke's life there and then. C3PO's golden head was slashed in half and the rest of him was scattered about the Emperor's lair. R2 had a simple circular hole through the centre of his body, destroying the main functions of his robotic mind and resulting in an inanimate object.**

** It was far from humane, this killing…**

"**_What__have__I__done_?" Cried Luke, sinking to his knees and holding a golden finger in his hand, anger and frustration boiling inside of him like a vicious fire.**

"**You've successfully started your path to becoming a Sith Lord like myself," cackled the Emperor, rising from his throne and approaching Luke triumphantly.**

**Luke let go of the golden finger and winced as he felt the touch of the Emperor's hand resting on his shoulder.**

"**I hate you," Luke murmured, uncomfortably shifting away from the Emperor's grip. He stood up and turned to face his 'master'. "I hate you more than I have the Empire itself."**

**The Emperor cocked his head to the side, hesitated and then began, "I do not believe that you do not despise me, but that factor in this situation is vital. You will need it. I cannot keep repeating myself; you belong to the Dark Side of the force. It's your _destiny_."**

**Luke gritted his teeth, biting back many rude comebacks and curses. **

"**It is pointless to resist, son," Vader added, forcing himself into Luke's line of sight. **

"**So I heard," Luke remarked.**

**There was a pause, and then Palpatine moved closer to Luke, attempting to penetrate the awkward shield between the two. "It is important, young apprentice, that you do as I tell you, when I tell you. You will become a Sith Lord; it's in your blood."**

**Luke resisted temptation to roll his eyes, and he motioned towards the remains of his beloved droids, the parts rose, and he walked out of the lair; dragging C3PO and R2 with him.**

"**Master Luke," C3PO cried as Luke re-assembled the halves of the droid's head. "This is incredibly painful!"**

**Luke chuckled. "I didn't think droids felt pain."**

"**No… but we do understand human emotions and feelings, and my wide knowledge of human's and general animals tells me that this would be very painful," C3PO replied. "And before you go any further Luke, I cannot say how disappointed I truly am – the Dark side! It's like blasphemy."**

"**I had no choice," Luke grumbled as he began to work on C3PO's limbs. "My father would have died. I couldn't do that."**

"**I still do not believe it was the lesser of two evils to join the Emperor. You cannot expect for him to allow both you and your father to live!"**

**Luke stopped. "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, you cannot expect the Emperor to allow you both to live."**

"**Don't repeat yourself C3PO, I'm being serious," growled Luke as he pushed away from C3PO and looked out into the vast endless blackness of space. "I'm trying hard to be patient. So please, explain."**

"**Well, Master Luke, Palpatine will at some point request a duel between the two of you. You are the younger one, and you have all of your limbs in tact,"**

'**Except my hand," Luke corrected.**

"**Except your hand. But still, you have a freshness and purity about you that the Emperor finds incredibly interesting. He wants to use that purity and innocence and twist it into something dark and… well I must say, at this rate he _is_ succeeding."**

"**I'm surprised with how cool your being with that I did destroy you," Luke leapt onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.**

"**Oh, I'm not being 'cool' Luke. I'm just accepting that I can be built, destroyed and re-built as many times as possible. I'm not human. That's not my purpose. Yes, a human would be mad, but can a human do what a fine droid like myself could do?" C3PO sighed and turned his head towards R2. "My goodness!"**

**Luke turned to face C3PO. _Damn__it,_ he thought. _He__'__s__spotted__R2._**

"**Well… I don't know how you're planning on fixing R2 but I do hope you do. He's much more handy than me. If I were you, I'd have got to him first. Maybe you could have found a way to program him into hacking into Darth Vader's mechanical body and make him think like a Jedi."**

"**I don't think that's possible C3PO, he has a brain," Luke sighed as C3PO began to ramble on again about the Emperor, and then suddenly Leia and Han, and Chewbacca. **

**All of it made Luke's stomach twist in agony and his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, but he could do nothing now that he had given himself over to the dark side. He was but a mere chess piece in the King's army. The fact that he may have to kill his father as well didn't exactly lighten the situation. His father meant too much, he'd practically joined the Emperor just so that his father could live. He didn't want to have to kill him, but now it seemed like he probably would.**

"**Damn it!" He cried aloud, frustrated with his own stupidity. He should have just resisted, allowed the Emperor to strike him down and hope his father would save him. Save Luke from an inevitable death. The deal had originally been to join the Emperor or die, and well… he'd joined the Emperor.**

**_You__'__re__so__darn__smart,_Luke thought sarcastically.**

"**Luke, do finish me, I'm getting quite frustrated with not being able to walk and actually do productive things. Being stuck here on your desk with just a chest and head isn't exactly fun," C3PO requested, turning his head in dismay as he caught sight of R2 yet again.**

"**I suppose I should," Luke answered and he got to work on completing C3PO. **

**It was a good twelve hours of reattaching and fixing and completing circuits until C3PO was complete and fully functional once more. Luke felt exhausted and knew that he would be nagged to fix R2 by C3PO, and this made him feel slightly faint. He ruffled through a cupboard above his desk and began looking for tablets – tablets to stop this damn awful headache that made Luke feel like collapsing and dying here like a pathetic little coward.**

"_**Luke! Luke please, no! Stop!"**_

_**Tears streamed down Leia's face, her brown eyes were filled with horror as the flash of a red light saber reflected in her glassy eyes.**_

"_**Luke!"**_

_**Luke felt a surge of anger, hate, fear and destruction rush through his body all at once and he loved it. He loved it so much. He began to laugh. It was just so hilarious. This pathetic little 'princess' laid out before him, limp and battered and bruised as though she'd been thrown about like a doll.**_

_**The sand seeped through Luke's toes and he gasped in joy as he felt the heat of the Tatooine sun's rays warm his body.**_

**This was perfect, _he__thought._**

"_**You're as pathetic as him," Luke laughed.**_

_**Leia screamed as her twin brother swiped down her lover. The tears began to fall even faster, and she gasped in agony as her lover's head rolled to her side.**_

"_**No!" **_

"_**Yes!" Luke hissed.**_

"_**Luke!"**_

_**And then there was a flash of red, a scream, and…**_

"**No!" **

**Luke launched himself out of bed, landing painfully on the marble floor and wincing as he felt the bruises begin to form. He was covered in sweat, nightclothes drenched, and his heart was racing in his chest like a fearful rodent hiding from the frightening predator. **

"**No," he gasped, but barely a sound escaped his lips as they tried to form words. **

**Panic. **

**Fear.**

**What had he just dreamed about? None of it made sense, he couldn't comprehend the scene that had been played out in his mind. It was a premonition, that was certain, but would he really do that? Laugh as he slaughtered his friends and family?**

**It was too sick and twisted to be true, and your choices could often change the future. Luke would not let this happen. He'd never let his new status destroy his remaining family and leave him well and truly alone in this vast galaxy. **

"**I won't let that happen," Luke promised himself as he tore his damp clothes off and made his way to the shower. "That will_never_ happen."**


End file.
